


Terms And Conditions May Apply

by Sin-To-Win (ShinyKitty)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Because If You Don't You End Up Being Tied Down And Fucked, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Contracts, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kinda messy, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Predator/Prey, Sort Of, This Is Why You Make Sure You Read The Fucking Contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKitty/pseuds/Sin-To-Win
Summary: Paige had entered this deal willingly. She expected to pay in money, perhaps a favor or two. She was willing to do research, or manipulate a few people; that was all par for the course.She hadn't expected this.





	1. A Little Problem

The contract was supposed to be a simple one.  
Paige knew she wasn't the strongest of girls. Her limbs were thin and stretched out, her whole body taffy-pulled with no muscle to back her up. Hell, the most _fat_ on her the body was her chest, and that was small enough she barely needed a bra. She held no misconceptions. She was weak, no doubt about it. That wouldn't work for this job.  
Even if she could wield a gun with the slightest amount of accuracy- she couldn't- the targets own considerable practice in that area would make her meager attempts futile. No, this job called for grace, for agility, and for a certain amount of ability when it came to murder that Paige certainly lacked.  
So she handed the job off to Moira.  
Moira was a dangerous person to deal with; the leader, the lioness. Depending on her mood she could be benevolent or tyrannous, and there was no way to tell which without approaching her. Paige was well aware that she was making a dangerous choice, but a choice it was.  
She stood in front of the mirror, dusting off her silver-and-cream jacket, before entering the common room.  
Moira was the only one there at this time of day; she lounged on the couch, sunlight filtering through her golden hair and setting it ablaze, the silver and cream of the uniform showing that she was an Amazonian, a warrior capable of killing. Terrifying and beautiful. The same group that Paige was in, only Moira was much higher on the social ladder.  
Hence why Paige didn't initiate conversation, padding in with head bowed and hands already wrung together as Moira glanced up, her posture lazy but curiosity in her eyes.  
"You're the new girl. Why should I give you what you want?"  
So Moira had picked up after all; Paige wouldn't have to explain. The younger girl stiffed under the sudden attention, like she hadn't been planning this from the beginning. "I... you shouldn't. You don't have a reason to. I'm... new, after all. But you're right. I've got a problem."  
Moira rose, stalking around Paige in careful circles, studying her. Paige felt like a mouse, trapped in a self-imposed corner. She couldn't run now, not with the lioness' breath hot on the back of her neck, a low purr asking for her to betray her secrets.  
"Well then. Out with it."  
No need to be told twice. Paige did hesitate, fidgeting with her hands- she had to keep up the appearance of a soft, innocent girl, weak and unable to care for herself. "I need someone killed."  
Moira immediately snapped into a grin, eyes flashing with a predator's hunger. "Now that," she chuckled, "Would finally be interesting."  
The lioness paused right in front of Paige, tilting her head this way and that. "You're cute. I like you." She whirled around, leaving the younger girl to blush and stutter as she grabbed a piece of paper from a nearby drawer. She held it and a pen out to Paige.  
"Just sign here, and your little problem will go away."  
She nodded mechanically, glancing down to the paper. It smelled faintly of ash, and Paige knew immediately that she could regret whatever she was signing. However, that smile, that predator's smile goaded her on, informing her that she didn't have much time to shakily take the paper, scrawl her name in a neat cursive tainted by anxiety. Moira was ecstatic at how easy that was, grabbing Paige by the hand.  
Paige barely noticed the flash of pain from the prick of artificial nails in the side of her finger, not until a drop of blood rolled off and onto the paper.  
"What was that for?" She questioned, watching Moira bring her nails to her mouth to lick up the small excess droplet of blood.  
"You'll find out later, _sweetie._ "  
Paige began to wonder if a mouse among lions could be safe at all.


	2. Fufilling The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what everyone clicked on this fic to find, smut.

For her credit, Moira got the job done.

Paige gave a description, the target was dead within the week. None too shabby. This was why Moira was at the top of the group, and Paige near the bottom; Paige had to rely on favors and deals, using her smarts to get ahead. It normally worked. Except for when she rushed into deals, didn't stop and wait and leave a mousehole to scurry into.

Two days after the target was killed, Paige awoke with a sticky note pressed to her arm. Perhaps not the most efficient method of communication, but she had to admire a person who could do that without waking her up. She read the note, feeling a heavy weight settle in her stomach.

_"As per the terms of our arrangement, please meet up with me at 20:00 in my room, 274. Wear something nice."_

Nice? Paige wasn't sure if she owned anything nice in her entire closet. It was all oversized sweaters, button ups and slacks. She had a role to fill and she filled it. She didn't even know what kind of 'nice' Moira was looking for.

But she looked, and as always when given a task she succeeded- sure, she was wearing a crop top a bit too small for her and a skirt that showed off a little more of her leg than she'd like, courtesy of her friend's closet, but she found something other than sweat-stained hoodies so she supposed she fulfilled the expectation.

When the hour came, Paige considered not going. She hadn't actually _read_ the agreement, so she could have anything done to her. She was used to tasks to acquire information, to hurt people emotionally. Not anything that required dressing _nice._

But she knew she had little choice, and so she went. At the appointed time she stood in front of the door, her nervousness only noticeable through the slight tremble in her tone.

The door opened, and Moira was there. Moira was wearing even less than Paige was, the younger girl's face going about the same color as the pink lace that was the only thing hiding Moira's breasts from the world. She pulled Paige into the room, not wasting a moment in pinning her to the now-closed door.  
"You didn't actually read the paper, did you?"

Well of course Paige didn't. She hardly had the time. That didn't stop the tone in the other's voice from filling her with an instinctual kind of shame, her face burning as she glanced down, refusing to meet the lioness' eyes. 

Giving her a front-row seat as Moira's right hand left Paige's shoulder, trailing down her arm before settling on her exposed stomach. She gently stroked it, the soft touch sending flutters of- _something_ through her body and settling in her groin. Paige knew what it was from readings of textbooks, from quiet research, but it was a feeling she'd never dared to experience herself and so couldn't immediately identify.

"I suppose you don't have to, most of the time."  
Moira's voice shocked Paige out of her little trance, enough to make her shift nervously under the gentle touches.  
"Smart girl like you? You're always expected to find something, some sort of tidbit of info that people would kill for. You're more useful for that. Honestly-"  
Moira dragged her nails over Paige's skin, nervously close to the waistband of the skirt. The wavering whimper this elicited from the mouse was all the answer she needed.  
"No ones ever asked you for this before, have they?"

Paige slowly shook her head. She wasn't the object of lust for many, even in a place like this- filled with murder and sluts and traitors. She was too tall, too lanky, her chest too small. She dimly remembered the only person who'd ever even flirted with her laughing and declaring something about _practice._ The soft touches, the look in Moira's eyes- all entirely new.

Which wasn't to say she wasn't expecting it even a little when the lioness scooped her up, forcing Paige to flail and lock her legs around the other girl's waist to avoid falling. Moira laughed at the little squeak, hands digging into the flesh of Paige's ass as she carried her over to the bed- the same cream and silver, every bit as elegant as Paige would expect from the leader of the Amazonians.

She hadn't been expecting to be pressed down, her lips caught in a hungry kiss. Paige was slack, accepting, as Moira explored her mouth. Paige was feeling more of the flutters, the little bits of a feeling she knew could only be arousal but refused to believe. 

Moira grabbed both of her wrists, stretching Paige out as she dropped them near the headboard. Paige didn't bother looking up, merely making a note as a soft cord wound around her wrists and affixed them firmly to the metal. This wasn't a problem. Paige was trained in this, she knew how to-

She tugged on her wrists, but there was none of the slack that she could use to escape. None of her tricks would work here. She was well and truly stuck, a cornered mouse. Of course this would happen, Moira was as trained in catching people as Paige was in escaping them- but Paige's heart still pounded, adrenaline suddenly flooding her as she tugged at the cord. She was stuck. She was stuck. She was tied up and couldn't escape anything being done to her.

"Shh, shh, little mouse," Moira muttered, stroking Paige's jaw. "You agreed to all this, don't you remember? You signed with blood."  
She didn't remember. She didn't remember. She hadn't known what she had agreed to.  
"There there," the voice was sickeningly sweet, as Moira leaned down and kissed away the tears threatening to form. "I'll be gentle with you. After all, you've been such a good girl so far." She grabbed one more thing- as far as Paige could tell, they were coming from an oak box at the side of the bed, the contents just out of her line of sight. A pink strip of cloth, that she tied around Paige's eyes, obscuring her vision completely. She then slid her hand up Paige's stomach, up- under the thin fabric of the shirt, resting on Paige's left breast. Moira smiled wickedly upon learning that Paige- as she did on most days- had forgone wearing a bra.

"So good for me, following all my instructions," Moira cooed, slowly dragging the hem of the shirt up to reveal Paige's chest. The mouse whined, shifting left and right, but without her arms free to tug the shirt back down there was little she could do. She wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to do something, not with the lioness ducking her head down to gently lap at her left nipple. A noise escaped Paige, nearly an octave higher than her nervous whimpers- a whine, a request for more.

_"Please,"_ Paige stuttered out. The little flutters were stronger now, her core dripping from just the barest amount of touch. She knew she was in danger, and that the lioness could pounce at any time, but the pleasant fog settling into her brain made that hard to focus on. Moira chuckled, pulling away to kiss Paige's neck.

Right over her jugular, where if she bit down Paige would be dead in minutes. She was crazy to have agreed. She could be killed right here.

...or, as ended up happening, she could have deft fingers tug at the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down, down... revealing her white panties to the world, nearly clear due to being saturated with Paige's juices. She whined again, the cool air of the room having access to her core.

"Please what, little mouse?"  
The lioness's voice demanded her to think, to fight through the haze to do what she did best. Come up with a response, before she was killed. 

"Please... please touch me," Paige whined, wiggling her hips a little. There would be shame later, but for now arousal had taken hold of her and soothed the pesky little 'what-if's that would keep her from enjoying the experience.

Moira obliged, back to those gentle touches, stroking the inside of Paige's thighs. Teasing pressure glided higher, nails too sharp for this job ghosting over her pussy before continuing upwards to knead at Paige's stomach. The caught girl whined, the teasing making her predicament so much worse.  
" _Please!_ " She whined again, pressing upwards into Moira's hands. It was so close. So close.

"Why should I?" The purr was soft, Moira's lips brushing against the edge of her ear. "This isn't a reward for you, little mouse. This is something for me, my payment for helping you."

"I-I- please," Paige all but sobbed. She didn't know how she'd handle it if Moira continued like this. The teasing would drive her wild.

"Perhaps I could touch you, help you," The lioness continued. "But you'd need to give me something in return."

"Anything. Anything," Paige knew she was begging now, pitiful beyond belief. "I'll do whatever you want,"

"Anything?" Paige could hear the smirk in Moira's voice, even if it didn't show on her face. Anything was a dangerous prospect.  
"Would you let me cut you, bruise you, mark you?" The lioness pressed her nails into Paige's stomach, slowly dragging them downwards. Little droplets of blood welled up. The best way to sign a contact.

"Yes, yes, please," The mouse whimpered, the haze over her brain taking the pain and twisting it around, into something that made her even wetter. "Anything."

Moira leaned down, nuzzling into Paige's neck before biting, careful to just barely avoid breaking the skin and being rewarded with a sharp cry from Paige. There'd be a bruise from the pressure, and another one from where she sucked at the skin to sooth the pain. A mark that'd be hard to get rid of.

She took her time, biting and sucking bruises all down Paige's body, across her chest, along her stomach, until Paige was nearly crying from the pain and the want. When she finally reached Paige's crotch, she bit down, dragging the girl's underwear away with her teeth.

"Cute," she muttered, bringing one finger down through Paige's folds and coming away wet. She licked off the fluid, relishing in the flavor of her little prey. She repeated the gesture with two fingers, nails too sharp for this job and scratching ever-so-slightly. 

She leaned down, gently running her tongue over Paige's crotch, dipping it slightly inside her- and finding resistance. She sat back up, surprised but grinning.  
"You've _never_ done this? Not even to yourself?"  
Paige shook her head. She'd never dared to let herself feel arousal, scared of the haze over her mind- the haze currently drowning her.  
"I feel proud. You've saved yourself just for me, little mouse," Moira purred, harshly pushing two fingers inside the other to be met with a yelp and droplets of blood as Paige's cherry was forcefully popped. She slowly drug her fingers in and out, in and out, stroking the velvet flesh that she alone had gotten to touch.

Paige's whimpers from the pain faded, replaced with pants and whines of _more._ The haze had almost completely enveloped her now, and she wasn't sure if she could think straight if she tried. Her moans grew louder as Moira continued, building up to a violent pitch. As Moira grew faster, she knew she was losing control, she knew-

The lioness suddenly stopped. Paige wanted to cry, to scream. "Why should I let you cum?" Moira asked, voice almost so low and quiet Paige couldn't hear her. "Would you do anything for me? Would you swear yourself to me? Would you give yourself up, to enter into my service, willing to submit to me at any time? To pleasure me whenever I commanded you? To be my prey to hunt, my little mouse to play with and pleasure or hurt as I see fit?"  
The exact words were lost on Paige. She was so close, so close... she recognized the tone of a deal and nodded, muttering a quiet _"Yes, yes. Anything."_ Anything to be allowed to orgasm. Anything to make the haze fade.

Moira crooked her fingers and stroked, finding Paige's sweet spot with ease. She all but screamed, stars flashing across her vision, the entire world going white as pleasure coursed through her like a wave, breaking and crashing. 

She wasn't sure when Moira moved up, untying the cord around her wrists but not removing the blindfold. Paige's head was grabbed, and jerked into a new position- finding herself between Moira's legs, nose poking into her folds.

"My good little mouse," she whispered. "My little one. Lick."  
Paige heard the command, and got to work, clumsily pleasuring her new master.


End file.
